My Best Friends Wedding
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Neji Hyuga One Shot is getting married, for Bellatrix his best friend she should be beyond excited, but she has a secret, she's been in love with him for years. Will she let the love of her life walk away or crash his wedding Plez


AH! What, what was this feeling in my chest. It felt like something was breaking. It hurt so much I wanted to cry. But I was in front of my best friend and his girlfriend. Or should I say fiancé. Maybe that's why my chest hurt so much. For so long I was in love with my best friend. I never wanted to jeopardize my friendship with him so I remained silent. Now this was the price I was to pay. My heart breaking, breaking, breaking………..

I smiled and jumped up to hug him. "Oh my god! Neji that's great! Oh my god I'm so happy." I calmed down a bit before the tears starting. "So when, where, who, and do you have any idea who's going to be your Maid of Honor. See I know this awesome, cool, beautiful, talented, amazing girl who would be perfect."

He smiled that perfect smile I loved so much. "well that would be great. But I don't think such a girl exists. So I think I'll just have to settle for you."

"Oh ha, ha very cute. Anyway let's get this started already!"

So for the next six months I spent all my time with that perfect little blonde, ugh don't get me started. With each day that passed I heard my heart break more and more. Why I endured it, well simple for Love. You might say 'but he doesn't love you and you're only hurting yourself' Well duh I know but it was the last time I was to spend time with him. His little bride was a ninja in a far land and he was to move there with her. I could tell him my feelings but that would ruin everything. Sides he will still pick her, he loved her and not me.

I sat on the floor checking the list for who was coming. The list was huge. "Christ why does this idiot have to be so popular, swear the whole land in coming or something." I sighed and continue working. Then that little blonde came in.

"Hey how's it going?"

"Humph!"

"Looking I just wanted to say something."

Her voice changed dramatically so I looked up at her. Boy did she look pissed!

"Okay I'll bait, what's up?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I see how you look at him and I don't like the way you look at him. So when this is over I want you gone. No connections whatsoever!!"

Oh my anger was flaring. How dare that little bitch come in and tell me what to do. "Look princess. Back the fuck off. Neji is my best friend and you can't tell me what to do. He can move on the other side of the damn world and I'll still see him."

"Do it and I'll kill you. You love him and I won't have that."

"I'm the best shinobi there is. I won't be frighten by some little girl. And of course I love him he's my best friend!"

"That's not what I meant."

"You can't stop me. I won't stop you from marrying him unless you give me a reason. So far you're doing a good job. His heart might break but it'll heal. You on the other hand won't!"

She looked speechless and stomped out the door. Stupid bitch thought I would be an easy scare. I started breathing hard but I couldn't calm down. I was shaking from anger. I needed to escape. I looked out the window and jumped out. I ran fast over the buildings feeling the wind in my hair the best feeling ever. I stopped on top of Hokage Mountain.

I breathed in then out slowly. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair. "Hey."

"AH." I jumped up and turned. "Oh my god, do that again and see what happens."

"Sorry. Bella is something wrong."

"No Neji, why do you ask?"

"Well you're up here and you only come on here when your mad. Besides…" He walked closer, put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up. "I can see the anger in your eyes. They are quite beautiful with the little fire in them."

How could I tell him that the little bitch he was in love with hated me, wanted me out of his life, and wanted to kill me if I didn't do has she says. I couldn't. He was my best friend and his happiness was all that mattered. Yet when we were younger we promised each other that who ever we married we would love and accept them and stay best friends.

"If you must know I am mad at Naruto." That would suffice we were always at it.

"Ah I see."

I smiled "Yeah. So what's up?"

He looked at me still holding my face in his hand. He moved a little closer.

"Holy crap. Is he gonna kiss me?"

"Oh Neji-kins!"

I flinched. I turned my head to the side. "It's for you. I gotta go do more wedding stuff." I ran off.

Instead of doing more wedding crap I went to the training field. There was Kakashi. "Hey Bella."

I smiled. Kakashi was perfect I needed a fight I needed it now. "Hey. So… are you doing anything important because I could really use a fight."

Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "Well if you're looking for a fight I saw Naruto a bit ago he looked ready to punch a hole in something or someone."

"Great thanks."

I went in search of Naruto. He wasn't far and Kakashi was right he looked mad. "Up for a fight."

He smiled. "You bet I am."

"Great let's go."

"Shadow clone."

A lot of Naruto showed up. I fought them all and when I finally got to the real Naruto I was tired. He looked more calm. "Feeling better."

"Yeah. What about you?"  
"Much."

"So what made you mad?"

I blushed. "Umm… Just all the wedding details I have to deal with. Just the list I have so far had about 500 names. What about you?"

"Umm…nothing."

"Naruto…" I said quietly. "I'll tell you the truth if you tell me why you were really mad."

"Okay. It's about Sakura. She's still hung all over Sakuke. It's been year and nothing. Why can't she see that I love her!"

"You know Naruto I know someone who is in the exact spot that you are. For years she's been watching the one she loves. Quietly she watches, too shy to say what she really feels. And all the while she watches the one she loves totally smitten with some one else."

"Bella do-do you l-love me."

I started laughing so hard. "D-d-don't be s-s-stupid N-n-n-Naruto I-I-I m-m-meant H-Hinata."

"What! Hinata is in love with me?"

"Yes you dope. Any one with half a brain and one eye could see she is absolutely totally one-hundred percent in love with you."

He looked surprised and blinked a couple time. "Hmm. So what about you then, what's up."

"Oh well, it's Neji. I don't want him to marry her. She's all wrong for him. I don't see how he could see himself with her. I only agreed to be his stupid Maid of Honor to make him happy. But that little bitch she comes in today and tells me I can't ever see him again. She said she would kill me."

"You know you should tell him how you feel."

"It's not that simple he's happy with her. I can't take that away from him."

"Well I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I have something to say to you. Think about Hinata. Tell her you love her. I know you do Naruto. I can see it in your eyes."

"Thanks Bells."

"Anytime."

We went our separate ways. I went back to the Hyuga home.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Hinata. What's up."

"Nothing much I was just finishing helping Neji and Isolde."

"Oh. Well where are they at?"

"In the library."

"Sweet. See ya later."

I walked in to the library. Neji's back was facing me, when he turned at my entrance a huge smile was on his face. I looked torn up, covered in dirt. "So who did you get in a fight with this time?"

"Naruto."

"So what does Naruto look like?"

"Well member when he decided to play a trick on Lady Tsunade and she beat the crude out of him. Kinda like that."

"I remember he looked horrible for days afterwards."

"Yeah. So what cha up to."

"Neji and I were just looking over some wedding…details."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go shower in your room Neji then I'll come help."

"Alright see you later then."

I sat on Neji's bed in a towel, looking out the window, combing my wet hair.

"Now there's the Bella I recognize."

"Oh and look there's the same jackass I remember."

"Oh very cute."

"I know I am."

Neji came and sat next to me and held out his hand. I sighed and held out the brush for him. He starting combing my hair and we sat in silence for a while. Sadly it didn't last long.

"So Bells tell me what you think of Isolde."

'I think she's a bitch.' I wanted to say so badly. "I think you two look absolutely happy together." I didn't want t lie and that was the only truth I could manage.

"Yes but what do you think about her not us."

Shit. I hated when he did that. "I think she…" 'Acts' "… is nice, sweet, caring, and thoughtful. She's pretty and just right for you."

The false words were sour on my tongue. "Good. I'm glad you like her."

'More like hate with intense passion.'

"So the wedding is only weeks away. Nervous yet."

"No. Not yet at least."

"Well since you're going to be moving after I'm gonna throw you the best and biggest wedding ever. I mean people will be taking about it years from now."

His hand froze in the middle of my head. He put the brush down and turned me around. "Neji is something wrong."

"No, just thank you so much I don't know what I would do with out you."

"What are friends for?"

"Yes but you, you're the greatest friend ever!"

"Well I don't know about the greatest but I'm pretty good."

"Serious Bell I couldn't do this by myself. Thank you so much." He pulled me in to a hug. I sighed and relaxed against him.

"You're welcome, but if you don't take your hands of me Hyuga you're dead. I'm still in my towel."

He let go but still had his arm on me. "I am well aware of that. Maybe if you don't go around in towels I could hug you with cloths on."

"I was about to get cloths before you came in."

He was about to say something but the door open to reveal the most ugly thing in the world, Isolde. "Oh Neji there you are I…" she stopped and looked at us.

We must have been quite a site me just in a towel and him with his arm around me. I wanted to throw him on the bed and kiss him just to see what would happen.

"Well what's going on here?" She sounded offended.

Man I wanted to laugh so hard. I stood up Neji and I were just taking…about you. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go borrow some cloths from Hinata.

I closed the door and lingered there to eavesdrop.

"What were you doing in here with her?" The word her was laced with hate.

"We were just talking about the wedding."

"Oh who's? Mine and Yours or Her and Yours?"

"Ours of course. I didn't realize that Bella and I were having a wedding."

"Oh Neji are you blind. She's in love with you."

"Isolde you are badly mistaken. Of course she loves me just like I love her. We have been friends for years. What else do you expect?"

"I expect you not to see her any more."

"Well I didn't know we were dating. Really how do you know things I seem not to?"

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Isolde…" Neji said softly. I could here the love in his voice and it pained me. "Bella and I have been a team for years if I loved her the way you think I did then I would have asked her to marry me not you."

Tears started to swim in my eyes and I ran away to Hinata's room. Thankfully she wasn't in there. I took a pair of white shorts and a purple tank top. When I was done I collapsed on her bed and started crying.

So he didn't love me like I loved him. He loved her that evil little witch. He was going to marry her not me. Since I was his best friend I had to stand by his side while he said, "I do."

I wiped the tears away. "I'm going to be strong and stay by his side."

I sense someone coming and ran to Hinata's closet to look for a jacket to go with my top.

The door open. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Neji."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just can't figure out what jacket I should wear."

"You've been her for an hour."

"Well Hinata has awesome jacket." I turned and held out three. A dark purple one, a black one, and a white one. "See the purple will match my shirt, the white will go with my shirt and my shorts, and black will match the shirt and shorts. See I might be here another hour."

"I think…" He walked over and took the black one from me. "The black would be best."

"Well thank you very much." I turned and hung the other two in Hinata's closet and closed it. When I turned Neji was still there. "So was there something I could do for you."

"You know when we played Hide and Seek I always found you."

"Yeah well you always cheated with you Byakugan. Which was so not fair by the way."

"Precisely with my Byakugan I can see everything through everything."

"Okay I give up, what's going on."

He walked closer and put his hand under my chin. "Your eyes are red. You have been crying. I know you were listening to me and Isolde."

I blushed. "I'm sorry I couldn't help it."

"I've upset you. Why?"

"Neji I…" I couldn't turn away his hand was firm.

"Bellatrix tell me."

I flinched. Damn he used my whole name. "Neji she's right. I am in love with you. I always have been. I didn't want to say anything cause I valued our friendship to much. Ever since we we're little I loved you. I always will."

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't want me to marry her."

"I wish I was in her spot. But you love her. I see it in your eyes I hear it in your voice. I didn't want to tell you 'cause you were engaged."

"Oh Bella..." His eyes soften a bit.

"Neji I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to…"

He put his finger on my lips. "Hush. Bella I love you I do, but not that way."

Tears started forming in my eyes. "I know. I heard you."

He wiped away the tears that were falling. "Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you do, it pains me."

"I can't help it Neji. It hurts. I should have just said no but I couldn't. Please just let me go."

"I will but first close your eyes."

I did has he said. It stood there for what seemed like forever. Neji was still he his hand was still on my face. Finally I felt soft lips on mine. Oh my god he was kissing me. It lasted for a while. Finally it stopped and I open my eyes to see no one.

"Tell me I just dreamed that." I shook my head and went

out. I walked down the hall and outside to the training ground. Night was just settling over Konoha. I walked over to the water fountain and sat down.

"Hey Bella are you gonna come and eat."

I turned to see Hinata. "Um… Yeah sure."

I went in and saw Neji with Isolde. Grr I wanted to punch that little girls lights out. It'd be easy to she wasn't trained to be a ninja just a regular person.

"Hey Hinata were has Neji been for the last two hours."

"Neji, Isolde, and I were all going over wedding details for the past three hours."

"I see."

So if Neji was with Hinata for the past three hours then I must have been dreaming. I smiled. "Good evening Neji, Isolde."

I sat across from Neji and next to Hinata. "Hey Bella."

Dinner was served and I just listen to the conversation going on around me. Has I listen I keep my eye on Neji. He seemed just the same before I had that strange dream.

It didn't matter. That never happen. Neji never kissed me and I never told him I love him.

The weeks flew while I kept busy with the stupid wedding. Next thing I knew it was the day before.

"So you going to the party tonight." Hinata asked me.

"Oh how I wish I could but I have to leave for a mission."

"But the wedding is tomorrow."

"Yes I am well aware. Don't sweat it I'll be back at noon it's simple. Just delivering something to the sand village… Hinata is something wrong."

"Well Bells it's just I don't know… I don't think Neji should be marrying her, he should marry you."

"Hinata I thought you liked her."

""I do, it's just…"

"Oh Hinata it's not simple. He loves her. I see it in his eyes, his voice, and his body gestures. He's totally in love with her and he is going to marry her tomorrow."

"But he loves you too Bells."

"He only loves me has a friend. I heard a conversation he had with Isolde. He said that if he loved me the way I loved him he would be marrying me and not her."

"But Bella when we were younger I use to hear him in his room talking in his sleep. He would talk about you, how pretty, smart, funny, amazing you are and how he loves you."

"Then why didn't he say anything. Anyways he probably grew out of it."

"Actually, you know how he and Isolde sleep in separate rooms. Well last night I heard him in his sleep again. He was talking about you. He said he loved you."

"How much I wish…but Hinata it's too late."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's no big deal. Besides he is happy with her and that's all that matters."

"Yes but what about your happiness."

"If he's happy I am. Well maybe I'll find someone some day. I'm only 21 there's a lot of time left."

"It pains you I can see it."

"Don't worry about it. Look it's almost 8:00. I have to leave if I want to be back for The Wedding of the Century. Bye Hinata."

I walked out the gates of Konoha. I ran through the forest fast. I reached the gates of the sand village at about 8:00 at night. I went to the Kazekage's office.

"Kazekage I have a scroll for you from Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you Bella."

"Is something wrong?"

"I wish people would quite asking me that. I am fine. Are you coming to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes. We will be leaving in the morning."

"Then I will leave with you. See you in the morning then Gaara."

I smiled and ran out the door before he could give me a dirty look.

The next day I was on my way back home. Great this was just great I was about to watch I man I love marry a total bitch. I walked through the gates and on to Neji's house.

It was freakin packed to the max. "Oh my god kill me now."

"Loved to but really Neji would be really upset with me."

"Oh very cute. It's your wedding day so I am going to try…" emphasize on try, "…to be nice. Please don't make me lose my temper and kill you. Now show me to my dress."

I stood before a mirror in a frilly pink thing of puff. "If I live through this someone is going to die. It's going to be horrible and painful."

"Oddly enough I'm okay with that."

I closed my eyes and screamed in my head. I turned around and smiled. "Hello Neji, if you love me you won't give me reasons to tear this dress in a fight with you."

"Now, now…" He walked closer to me and put his hands on either side of my face. "You look very fine and I wouldn't want you to tear your…" He sort of laughed out the last part. "…pretty pink dress."

I made a face and stuck out my tongue, "You're a jerk and if I live through this you won't."

He chuckled. "Bella you look beautiful and you're gonna have fun tonight and forget all about your stupid dress."

"I hate you, especially when you're right."

"You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes. He moved to put his arm around me. "So are you ready to throw me the party of the century."

"I don't know are you ready?"

He didn't hesitate for a second. "Absolutely."

"Alright then, I'm ready to have the party of the century."

He gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back. We parted and smile at one another. "I should get going. See you at the altar."

I nodded unable to speak for fear the tears I were holding back were to come out. He left and I should before the mirror. 'He's my best friend I love him and I will get through this wedding."

I tool a deep breath and before I knew I was walking down the isle with Rock Lee.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"I'm fine Lee."

"I know how much you love him. So then why are you letting him marry her?"

"He loves her, I can see it in him."

"Well he missed out on a great girl."

"Thanks."

I stood with my head up high next to the bridesmaids. Hinata was beside me.

"You can still stop it you know, Bella."

"No I can't Hinata. He's going to do this. Look at him, he's happy and I won't take that away from him."

"You can also make him happy."

"Maybe but I guess we'll never know, here comes the bride."

The song starting playing and that bridezilla walked down in a pretty white lace short sleeve dress with gloves past her elbows.

She reached the altar and turned to me to hand me her bouquet. Her expression was so smug I wanted to knock her perfect white teeth out. I just smiled back.

Finally the moment came to say "I do."

"I do." Neji said.

"I do." Isolde said

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The moment they kiss I swear my heart broke all the way, just completely shattered.

They walked down the isle with everyone clapping and cheering.

I was true to my word and threw Neji the best party ever.

Neji pulled me aside and gave me the biggest hug ever. "Oh my god I love you. You're the best. It really is the party of the century. Thank you so much Bells."

"Can't…breath."

"Oh sorry." He loosen his grip. "So tomorrow Isolde and I are off on our honeymoon. Then when we get back I'll be moving to her village."

"Yes I am well aware of your schedule but what is this leading to."

"Well its late Isolde and I are off to bed. I won't see you for a while I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Neji…we never say goodbye remember we say see you later. Why are you saying goodbye."

He let go of me and sort of turned away. "Of course that's what I meant."

Tears started forming in my eyes. "N-Neji w-w-what's g-g-going on? Y-y-y-your n-n-n-never g-g-g-going to see me again. A-a-are you?"

"No Bella, I'm not. I'm sorry."

The tears fell down my eyes. "Why."

"Because…"

"It's her. You don't have to tell me, I know it was who else would it be. But you I can't believe you would listen to her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't bother. We've been friends since birth and now you're leaving me. I thought I knew you. Guess I was wrong."

He turned to walk away. His voice was so low I barely heard him. "By the way Bellatrix it wasn't a dream."

He walked out of my life forever. I never saw Neji Hyuga again. If I ever saw that little bitch I would have killed her Neji's feelings be damn.

I did get marry myself without my best friend. Still I never got over my first love, my best friend, Neji Hyuga.


End file.
